1. Field
Embodiments relate to a robot and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a robot generating a message unit using a robot hand, and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a robot, as a device capable of automatically performing certain works or operations, has been utilized in various fields to replace and assist human beings.
Recently, humanoid robots acting and looking similar to human beings have been developed and applied in diverse industrial fields like other general industrial robots to perform difficult works substituting for human beings.
The greatest merit of the humanoid robots is in the friendly manner of supplying various services in the everyday life of human beings rather than in the substitution for human being.
For interaction between a user, that is the human being, and the humanoid robot, the user needs to input a desired command to the robot.
A speech recognition technology has been applied to an existing conventional robot so that the user and the robot can interactively talk. According to such a method, however, the speech understanding is actually restricted since a speech recognition capability is not satisfactory enough. Therefore, it is insufficient to supply various services.
On the other hand, there has been tried a method to input the user's command by equipping the robot with a touch screen, a keyboard or a wireless input device. However, the manufacturing cost should increase to dedicatedly equip those devices.